Reversed
by MarinaEverlasting
Summary: Dante realized at the end of his journey that all that mess was, in fact, the same childish conflict his brother and he used to have in their childhood, but with reversed roles and blood-stained swords. Gift for Snow757.


**Reversed**

* * *

Eva hummed a random song to herself as she tried to ignore the screams, the laughter, the dull sounds and the heavy footsteps of children running around coming from upstairs as she tried to relax for just a little while.

"Give it back, Dante."

"Noo~, why should I do that~?" The young twin laughed.

Dante and Vergil were having yet another fight over -insert name of the toy/possession of choice- and, as expected from a pair of hyperactive children, couldn't keep said argument to themselves. They haven't left their room, yet it seemed they were running through all the corridors of the second floor while breaking stuff in the process.

Even in such a small space, Vergil hadn't been able to catch his brother, and his brother didn't look like he was going to get tired soon.

Vergil lunged at Dante, and if it weren't for the red twin's amazing reflexes, he would have caught him. However, unfortunately for the oldest, Dante didn't allow himself to get caught so easily and his face met the wooden floor with a rather loud sound, like the ones Eva was hearing from afar. The oh-so-friendly eight year old Dante, with a mocking grin, walked towards the fallen Vergil and knelt before him.

"Because it's mine!" Vergil retorted angrily.

"But you have plenty of those already, Verge!" Dante complained as he held the book just above Vergil's face, far away enough to be out of reach, and swayed it teasingly.

"I was reading it!" Vergil reached a hand to take it, but Dante quickly stood up and moved away, and so did the book, which cruelly escaped from Vergil's eager fingers.

Dante laughed at Vergil's angry, distressed face, but faster than both of them thought he could, Vergil put himself together and stood up. The young prankster only laughed harder and exited the room. The other sibling followed him suit.

The noises Eva heard became even louder, but she decided to keep on ignoring them for now -unless they went out of control and the furniture paid for their doings.

"C'mon, Verge~!" Dante half-said and half-laughed as he ran through the corridors. "You shouldn't read so much, or you will go blind~! Why don't play with me outside and get some sunburns? You look like a corpse~!"

Vergil sighed loudly in exasperation as he chased him. "Just give me the book and I'll think about it!"

"Liar!"

The heated chase kept going on with Dante dodging Vergil's launches and ignoring his protests until the prankster suddenly stopped running, since he found himself reaching a dead end, then he spun around and stood in front of his gasping-for-air brother, who was calculating the perfect moment to lung at Dante and retrieve his precious book -oh, and how much his brother had laughed at him because of it.

_That's a book for giiirls~!_ Dante had teased, even when he himself had read it when Vergil hadn't been looking.

A flowery and colorful cover with a blonde girl, and in every three pages from the book, there were fancy drawings in black and white. While it wasn't a thin book, it wasn't like the ones their mother kept in the study, worn, big, yellowish and definitely old. It was just a version for children with pictures, but it was still rather big.

Alice In Wonderland.

The tension could be cut with a knife.

"This is your last chance, Dante."

"Oh, scary."

The smirking younger brother prepared himself to duck Vergil's imminent tackle and flee, and -fingers crossed- manage to convince Vergil to leave the house and play with him

A thought -an amusing thought- crossed Dante's mind. Didn't Alice also chase someone around until the end of the book or something?

Oh.

The mental image of Vergil in a girl's blue dress makes Dante laugh hard, and Vergil must have noticed -or at least, he must have suspected it-, for his flushed cheeks became of a furious red color.

* * *

Eva winced.

Laughter and very shrill yells and death threats along with dull sounds of people rolling on the floor could be heard.

"Boys!"

Amidst her shrill voice and the sounds coming from upstairs, she heard something break.

That was it.

* * *

"Now, Dante." Vergil motioned his outstretched empty hand to him. "Give me your amulet."

As Dante's cloudy eyes surveyed his twin's never-changing face, ever so stoic and dull, he couldn't help but grin.

"But you already have yours."

At the end of his journey, Dante realized in amusement that everything between them culminated in the same childish conflict, over and over again: he, fighting his brother, only to retrieve the -insert name of the possession of choice- he had taken away from him, although Dante knew there were other motives as to why he was chasing him around like a love-struck puppy other than the obvious and petty 'he stole my amulet and it's mine'.

This was the same argument they always used to have back then, but now with reversed roles, no apologizing words nor stares, without a friendly undertone and in a different scenario. It might as well be the first time he had chased his brother, and not the other way around, if he thought about it -Dante has always been more of a tricky kid than Vergil had ever been, though he had his moments, too.

Dante laughed at this; even Vergil let his lips quirk in a smirk, entertained by the thought that maybe, just maybe, his beloved twin went insane. Was there a reason for his slob of a brother to laugh at a moment like this? Definitely not.

* * *

**A/N: Well. Here it is~. For Snow757, who was as lovely as to write a one-shot for me and I just couldn't let it go without showing some proper gratitude :3. I hope you enjoy it~!**

**On a side note, you can't even think about how many fucking times I've deleted an idea for this because I didn't like it. Many of them had been half written, and I had no other choice than to dump them because of how lame they sounded when I read them aloud. Believe me, this is the best version I wrote for this gift, although it's short. By the way, I don't really remember how the conversation between Dante and Vergil went in that _river_ in DMC3, so it won't be really accurate, and yes, I know that Dante didn't laugh on that scene, that it was Vergil and that Dante only chuckled a liitle, but I twisted it a biiiiiiiiiit, as you can see. It's intentional.**


End file.
